


Discoveries

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/F, Facial, Futanari, GP, PWP, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun walks in on Chaeyoung and makes an agreement with her that she'll help her last longer in bed. Tzuyu gets jealous and wants to join in.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This isn't my usual post day, but this is a present for my baby boi. He knows who he is. Love you <3\. 
> 
> beta'd by ficklefic <3

Dahyun walked into the room she shared with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, ready to lie down after her shower. As she reached back to close the door, her eyes locked on Chaeyoung, who was sitting in her bed. The sight had her stuck in place.

  
  


Chaeyoung had her hand wrapped around her cock, head back against the wall with her eyes closed. Soft grunts spilled from her lips each time her fist passed over the head of her cock. When she heard the door close, her eyes shot open and met Dahyun's. As she looked into her eyes, a smirk formed on Dahyun’s lips. It sent her headlong into an orgasm, spilling her load all over her hand. "Fuck..."

  
  


Dahyun walked over to Chaeyoung. "That was a little soon, wasn't it?" She teased, her smirk widening when Chaeyoung blushed up to her ears.

  
  


"Don't be mean." Chaeyoung reached for a tissue to clean her hand and covered her lap with a blanket. "It's not my fault."

  
  


"I could help you out, you know," Dahyun moved to sit next to Chaeyoung, arm slung around her shoulders.

  
  


"Help me what?" Chaeyoung tried to concentrate on anything else, her cock getting hard again.

  
  


Dahyun hummed, wanting to tease her a little more. "Help you last longer. It just takes practice."

  
  


"Practice?"

  
  


Dahyun saw the blanket starting to tent. "Mmhmm. The more you do it, the longer you'll last. Or so I hear. I last a while." She boasted, puffing her chest out.

  
  


"I mean, I won't say no." Chaeyoung said softly.

  
  


Dahyun reached under the blanket with the hand that wasn't around Chaeyoung's shoulders. "So you want me to help you?" She wrapped her hand around Chaeyoung's shaft, stroking it a few times.

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded rapidly, her cock already rock hard just from the few strokes Dahyun had given her. "Please."

  
  


Dahyun pulled the blanket aside and focused on the tip of Chaeyoung's cock. "Tell me what you think about." She moved to sit between Chaeyoung's spread legs, her other hand coming up to stroke her shaft.

  
  


Chaeyoung swallowed hard. "You, a lot of the time." She admitted quietly, her cock twitching as Dahyun put both hands on her shaft, wrist twisting on the upstroke.

  
  


"What about me?" Dahyun pushed, her eyes on Chaeyoung's.

  
  


Chaeyoung swallowed, feeling embarrassed to admit what she thought about, but with Dahyun's hands moving on her cock, she was beginning to lose her reservations. "You sucking my cock. Letting me fuck you. How good it would feel."

  
  


Dahyun felt Chaeyoung's cock pulse and sped her hands up, holding back a grin when she heard soft, wet noises as Chaeyoung's cock leaked precum steadily. "Yeah? I bet you'd love it if I bent down and sucked your cock right now."

  
  


Chaeyoung moaned low, her body twitching as she came suddenly at Dahyun's words and the mental image. She whimpered when Dahyun didn't stop stroking her, but instead focused on the tip while she came. "Dahyun..."

  
  


Dahyun kept going until Chaeyoung was squirming and begging her to stop from oversensitivity. Dahyun pulled her hands back, covered in her load. "Maybe next time." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

  
  


Chaeyoung didn't let her get far, grasping the back of her neck to pull her close. "There better be a next time." She said before connecting their lips, Dahyun moaning into it.

  
  


Dahyun got on her knees and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. "I promise." She muttered against Chaeyoung's lips before kissing her one more time. "I need to go clean my hand." Dahyun slid out of the bed, a bulge noticeable in her plaid PJ pants.

  
  


"I can take care of you if you want." Chaeyoung offered, already sliding to the edge of the bed and grabbing Dahyun's hips to keep her still.

  
  


"The offer is tempting."

  
  


Chaeyoung looked up at her and ran her palm along her bulge, feeling how hard her cock was. "Please."

  
  


Dahyun nodded, putting her finger under Chaeyoung's chin to keep her head up so she could kiss her. "Okay. Tzuyu shouldn't be back for another twenty minutes."

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled wide and tugged down her PJ pants, biting her lower lip at the sight of Dahyun's cock stretching the fabric of her boxer briefs. She leaned in and ran her tongue along her shaft through them.

  
  


"Oh God, Chaeng. I thought you meant you’ll use you hand." She hissed in pleasure as Chaeyoung licked the wet spot where the head of her cock was. "Fuck."

  
  


Chaeyoung pulled her boxers down enough to free her cock, tucking the waistband just under her balls. She pulled Dahyun closer and placed kisses all over her hips and around the base of her cock. She ran her tongue along the base, moving up her shaft to the head and guided it into her mouth.

  
  


Dahyun gasped, a bolt of arousal shooting up her spine at the feeling. It was the first time anyone had done this for her and it was the best feeling. She looked down and couldn't hold back a groan at the sight of Chaeyoung's full lips stretched around her cock.

  
  


Chaeyoung ran her tongue over the very tip of Dahyun's cock and moaned low at the taste of her precum. She bobbed her head lower, trying to take her whole length. When it tapped the back of her throat, she gagged lightly and pulled back.

  
  


Dahyun was panting heavily above her, her eyes still glued to how Chaeyoung was sucking her cock. She was trying to keep her mind off of it because she could already feel herself on edge. But when Chaeyoung pulled off her shaft and sucked both of her balls into her mouth, she let out a loud moan. "Fuck!" Her hips bucked once before she started to come.

  
  


Chaeyoung quickly took her cock back into her mouth and suckled on the tip, her eyes looking up at Dahyun's face. She swirled her tongue around the head and pulled back with a pop once she was sure Dahyun was done coming. She swallowed her load and stood up, a smug grin on her face. "What happened to you lasting?"

  
  


Dahyun flushed, her cock still twitching between her legs. "That's not fair. It was my first blowjob..."

  
  


Chaeyoung giggled and kissed her cheek a few times. "I'm teasing." She rubbed Dahyun's hips. "I kinda wanna do it again, though." She whispered, catching Dahyun's eyes.

  
  


Dahyun licked her lips and wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung's neck. "I won't mind. But you're next." She pecked her lips. "I really do need to wash my hands now, though." Dahyun gave her one more kiss before fixing her pants. "I'll be back."

  
  


Chaeyoung pulled away and watched her go, a smile on her face.

~

  
  


Chaeyoung woke up with her face buried in citrus-scented hair. When Dahyun came back to the room the night before, they cuddled in bed until they fell asleep. She was, however, very aware that her hard cock was digging against Dahyun's ass. Chaeyoung tried to move away, but when she did, Dahyun shifted and held tighter to her arms.

  
  


"Mmm mmm. Don't leave." Dahyun laced their fingers, shifting back even more. She cracked her eyes open when she felt Chaeyoung's cock against her. "Is that why you were moving away?"

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, burying back into her neck. "I'm sorry."

  
  


"Don't be. It's normal." She guided Chaeyoung's hand between her legs to feel that she was hard too. "See?"

  
  


Chaeyoung hummed, moving her hand to pull Dahyun's hair aside and place a few kisses on the side of her neck. "If you stay quiet, I'll suck you off again." She whispered into her ear, making Dahyun shiver.

  
  


"Yes, please." Dahyun turned around and covered them with the blankets. She leaned in and gave her a kiss. "You'll be next."

  
  


Chaeyoung kissed her again before shimmying down and pulling Dahyun's cock out of the opening of her PJ pants and licked the tip before taking it into her mouth and sucking lightly. Dahyun reached down and put her hand on the back of Chaeyoung's head and shallowly thrust. Chaeyoung kept her head still, letting Dahyun do what she wanted.

  
  


Dahyun was careful not to thrust too deep, remembering Chaeyoung gagging last night. She mashed her lips together when Chaeyoung's hand came up to cup her balls, squeezing them gently. "Fuck."

  
  


Chaeyoung hummed, pulling away to run her tongue along Dahyun's balls. She wanted to give Dahyun as much pleasure as possible and judging by her reaction yesterday, this was one of the easiest ways to do it. Her hand worked Dahyun's shaft while she sucked one into her mouth, tugging it lightly with her lips and letting it go with a pop. The subtle buck of her hips signaled that she was close, so Chaeyoung moved up and sucked the tip, hand still moving on her shaft.

  
  


Dahyun gasped, coming hard in Chaeyoung's mouth. "Fuck, Chaeng..." She whimpered, trying to keep her hips still. When she was done, she eased out of her mouth and pulled her up for a deep kiss, her tongue slipping into her mouth.

  
  


Chaeyoung pressed flush against Dahyun as they kissed, her hand resting on her side. "Good?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "So good." She moved them so Chaeyoung was laying down and kissed her. "Is there anything specific you want?" She raised her brow when Chaeyoung's cheeks turned red. "What is it?"

  
  


Chaeyoung avoided looking at Dahyun. "I want to come on your face..." She mumbled, playing with the hem of Dahyun's shirt.

  
  


Dahyun put her finger under Chaeyoung's chin and made her meet her eyes. "Don't be shy." She pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as she tugged Chaeyoung's shorts down. After they were down enough to free her cock, she ran the flat of her tongue along the underside of her shaft, loving the deep groan that hit her ears.

  
  


She moved to lay down, gripping the base of her cock to guide it into her mouth. Dahyun bobbed her head slowly, taking Chaeyoung's cock deeper and deeper until she hit the root. "Oh my God, Dahyun." Chaeyoung's back arched, her fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

  
  


Dahyun kept her lips tight around the base of her shaft, swallowing around the head. She moved one hand up and ghosted her fingers along Chaeyoung's balls. Chaeyoung gasped, her hips pulling back. "Sensitive."

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow and pulled away, tilting her head to run her tongue along Chaeyoung's balls. Chaeyoung's whole body jerked and she clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans. Dahyun took both of them into her mouth and sucked lightly, not wanting to overwhelm her.

  
  


Chaeyoung squirmed, reaching down to grip her cock. "I'm gonna come..."

  
  


Dahyun moved up and rubbed her tongue against the sensitive spot where the head and shaft met. "Come all over my face, baby."

  
  


Chaeyoung sucked on her lower lip, stroking her shaft as Dahyun's tongue worked the head. She panted softly, holding in a moan as she came. Thick, white streaks of cum landed on Dahyun's cheeks and lips. Her shaft pulsed hard at the sight of Dahyun’s face covered in her load.

  
  


Dahyun licked her lips clean and hummed at the taste, wrapping her lips around the tip and digging the tip of her tongue into the slit to taste more of her cum. Chaeyoung's hips jolted back from sensitivity. "Baby..."

  
  


Dahyun pulled back and pressed a kiss to her hip before sitting up and locking eyes with Chaeyoung as she gathered her load on her finger and sucked it clean.

  
  


Chaeyoung watched Dahyun suck her finger clean and shot up, pulling her in for a deep kiss. "You're so fucking sexy."

  
  


Dahyun giggled and pecked her lips. "I could say the same about you." She kissed her one more time. "I'm gonna take a shower and then I have somewhere I need to go. Get you a present."

  
  


Chaeyoung raised her brow. "Oh?"

  
  


"You'll find out later." Dahyun smirked and left the room to go shower.

~

  
  


Two hours later, Dahyun walked into their room and plopped down next to Chaeyoung. "I've got your present."

  
  


Chaeyoung looked at the bag then at Dahyun. "What is it?"

  
  


Dahyun handed it over and watched as Chaeyoung opened it.

  
  


"Dahyun, really?" Chaeyoung held up the box and looked at it. "A fleshlight?"

  
  


"Mmhmm. For practice."

  
  


"How did you even buy this?"

  
  


"Hoodie, hat, and a mask."

  
  


"Hot." She shook her head of the thought. "Tonight?"

  
  


"Mmhmm. I think that would be a good time. Tzuyu won't be back until late."

  
  


Chaeyoung leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you. For the present."

  
  


Dahyun nodded, cupping her cheeks for another kiss. "My pleasure."

  
  


"More like mine, but okay." Chaeyoung teased.

  
  


Dahyun laughed softly. 

~

  
  


Later that night after dinner, Dahyun led Chaeyoung into their room under the guise of them going to bed early. Dahyun pulled the toy out of the box and wedged it between the mattress and the box spring. "I saw someone do this in a video."

  
  


Chaeyoung raised her brow. "You what?"

  
  


"What?" Dahyun turned to face her and wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung's waist. "Jealous?"

  
  


Chaeyoung put her hands on Dahyun's hips. "Of you watching porn? No."

  
  


Dahyun hummed and kissed her. "Come on." She took Chaeyoung's hand and led her to the bed, sitting right over where the toy was wedged and had Chaeyoung get on her knees. "Try to hold on as long as you can."

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded as she stripped down, piling her clothes next to her. Dahyun grabbed the bottle of lube she bought and put some on her hand to slick up Chaeyoung's cock. Chaeyoung mashed her lips together at the attention and leaned in to kiss her to distract herself.

  
  


Dahyun kissed her back, but had to pull away to lube the toy. She guided Chaeyoung's cock to the entrance and eased her in, watching her face.

  
  


"Oh my God." Chaeyoung put her hands on either side of Dahyun's hips, her own jolting forward to bury herself inside the tight passage. "Fuck." Her fingers dug into the mattress.

  
  


"Take it slow, baby." Dahyun wiped her hand clean on a tissue and cupped her cheeks. "Look at me."

  
  


Chaeyoung's eyes shot up to Dahyun's face.

  
  


"Start slow."

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded and thrust slow and shallow, swallowing hard at the feeling. "It feels really fucking good." She moaned out, her hands moving to rest on Dahyun's thighs. "Like, really, really good."

  
  


Dahyun moved her hands down Chaeyoung's torso to rest on her hips. "Deep and slow. Imagine it's me."

  
  


As soon as Dahyun said that, Chaeyoung pulled out to the head and slowly sank back in. She whimpered, her hips speeding up. "God, baby." Chaeyoung kissed her hard.

  
  


Dahyun made a soft noise at the hard kiss and kissed her back, her nails digging lightly into her hips. "If you last, I'll let you fuck me, baby." She whispered against her lips.

  
  


Chaeyoung had to stop thrusting at that, her shaft pulsing. The thought of fucking Dahyun fresh in her mind at the mention of it.

  
  


"Don't stop, baby. Keep going."

  
  


Chaeyoung bit the inside of her lower lip. Dahyun's voice wasn't helping her. But she did as she said and started to thrust again, keeping the pace slow. She tried to distract herself by attaching her lips to Dahyun's neck.

  
  


Dahyun felt herself getting hard and reached into her pants to pull her cock out, slowly stroking herself. She tilted her head to the side to give Chaeyoung more room to work on her neck.

  
  


Chaeyoung could feel herself getting close and sped up again, the bed rocking with the force of her thrusts. "I'm gonna come. Can I come?"

  
  


Dahyun pulled Chaeyoung away from her neck and kissed her deeply, her tongue sliding into her mouth. "Come for me, baby."

  
  


Chaeyoung only lasted a few more thrusts before coming hard, her shaft visibly pulsing as she filled the toy. "Oh, fuck." She panted into Dahyun's mouth.

  
  


Dahyun grinned, her hands still on Chaeyoung's cheeks. "Good girl."

  
  


Chaeyoung smirked and pulled away from the toy with a slick pop. She then noticed that Dahyun's cock was in her hand. Without saying anything, she dipped her head and sucked it into her mouth.

  
  


"Oh my God." Dahyun put her hand on the back of Chaeyoung's head and thrust up into her mouth. "Yes."

  
  


Chaeyoung reached up and gripped her balls tightly, lightly tugging them. She felt a shot of precum hit her tongue followed by a loud moan that Dahyun quickly muffled with her hand. She repeated the action and it had Dahyun spilling quickly on her tongue. Chaeyoung pulled away and kissed Dahyun's cheek.

  
  


Dahyun leaned back on her hands to try and catch her breath. "I wasn't expecting that."

  
  


Chaeyoung pushed Dahyun back and got on top of her. "Good things happen when you least expect them." She pressed a few kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

  
  


Dahyun laughed and pulled her in for a proper kiss. “I made a promise I have to keep, it seems.” A smirk formed on her face when she felt Chaeyoung’s cock twitch against her stomach. 

  
  


“Only if you want.” 

  
  


“I do want it.” Dahyun rolled them over, straddling Chaeyoung’s stomach. She leaned down and kissed along the column of her neck. “I’ve thought about you fucking me for a while, honestly.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung put her hands on Dahyun’s hips. “Really?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, nipping her pulse point. “You better get started.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung gave Dahyun one last kiss then flipped her over, working her pants and boxers down her legs. She ran her palms along Dahyun’s ass and couldn’t resist slapping both sides. 

  
  


“Ow…” Dahyun whined and looked at Chaeyoung over her shoulder. “Rude.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung giggled and gripped her ass tightly, using her thumbs to spread her open. She leaned down and pressed a few kisses to her lower back before moving her mouth lower. Her tongue pressed against the tight entrance, laving over it a few times. 

  
  


Dahyun rested her chin on her arm and hummed softly at the feeling, her hips rising slightly to push back against her tongue. Chaeyoung laid on her stomach, both hands gripping her ass tightly as she worked her tongue inside Dahyun to loosen her up. 

  
  


As Chaeyoung’s tongue slid inside her, Dahyun moaned low and reached down to stroke her cock slowly. “Fuck.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung worked Dahyun’s hole for another minute before pulling back and grabbing the bottle of lube that Dahyun tossed aside before. She spread some on her fingers and slid one in to start with. “Relax for me.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded and did her best to relax as Chaeyoung slid her finger inside her. When she was comfortable with two, she looked at Chaeyoung over her shoulder. “I’m ready.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung kept her fingers moving as her free hand poured lube along her shaft. She pulled her fingers out and eased her cock in, taking it inch by inch. “You okay, baby?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, taking deep breaths. “I’m okay.” 

  
  


When Chaeyoung was all the way in, she stayed there, letting Dahyun get used to the feeling. She leaned down and peppered Dahyun’s shoulder with kisses. “Go ahead.” Once she heard Dahyun’s permission, she pulled out to the head and pushed back in. A low moan fell from her lips at the feeling. 

  
  


Dahyun bit into her lower lip at the stretch, her cock even harder than it was before as Chaeyoung fucked her. “More…” 

  
  


Chaeyoung adjusted herself so she could fuck Dahyun harder. “Fuck, Dahyun.” 

  
  


Dahyun moaned even louder, her fingers grasping the sheets. “Fuck me harder.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung obeyed, pounding Dahyun into the mattress. Her hips met Dahyun’s ass with loud claps. 

  
  


Dahyun gasped when Chaeyoung’s cock brushed her prostate. “Right there!” 

  
  


Chaeyoung did her best to keep hitting the same spot, moaning when Dahyun’s walls suddenly clamped hard around her cock. “Oh my God, Dahyun…” 

  
  


Dahyun’s cock twitched, her load soaking the sheets under her. She whimpered, her teeth sinking into her hand as Chaeyoung continued to thrust. It didn’t take long for her to feel Chaeyoung’s hips stutter and sit flush against her as she filled her up. 

  
  


“Fuck.” Chaeyoung laid against Dahyun, rutting deeply into her ass. She moved up a little more and kissed her slowly, her tongue slipping past her lips. 

  
  


Dahyun reached back and rubbed the back of her neck, keeping the kiss slow. Chaeyoung started to go soft, so she pulled out and collapsed beside Dahyun. She turned onto her side and ran her fingers through Dahyun’s hair. “Are you okay?” 

  
  


“Very okay.” She leaned in and pecked her lips. 

  
  


“Sure?” 

  
  


“I’m sure.” Dahyun shimmied closer and cuddled into Chaeyoung’s chest. “We might need to change the sheets before we pass out, though.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung groaned at the idea of having to get up. “You’re right. That means you have to get up too.” 

  
  


Dahyun scrunched her nose. “Fine.” 

  
  


They both got up, Chaeyoung grabbing the spare sheets from the closet. It didn’t take her long to change them while Dahyun waited. Once they were on, Dahyun flopped back onto the bed, crooking her finger at Chaeyoung. 

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled and cuddled into her side, her leg tossed over Dahyun’s hip. “We should do that more.” 

  
  


Dahyun ran her hand along Chaeyoung’s back and nodded. “Definitely.” She kissed Chaeyoung’s forehead. “Just need to be stealthy about it.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung hummed. “I think we can do that.” 

  
  


An hour later, Tzuyu quietly entered their room. She was careful not to make too much noise when she saw Chaeyoung and Dahyun cuddled up in bed. Something caught her eye and she squinted to see what it was since it was poking out from the side of the mattress. When she realized what it was, she flushed bright red and quickly changed for bed. 

  
  


She pulled the blankets up to her chin. Thoughts entered her brain at breakneck speed, but the one that stuck out the most was why they didn’t invite her. 

~

  
  


A week later, Tzuyu had gathered up enough courage to ask why the other two hadn’t asked her to join. “Just because I don’t have one, doesn’t mean I don’t wanna have fun too…” Her voice was soft. 

  
  


Dahyun reached forward and rubbed Tzuyu’s thigh. “I’m sorry, Tzu. It just kinda happened one day. It hasn’t been going on for long. If you wanna join in, you can. Right?” She looked to Chaeyoung. 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. “Definitely. If you’re comfortable with it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu instantly nodded. “Very comfortable. I wanna know what it feels like for real.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow. “What do you mean?” 

  
  


Tzuyu mashed her lips together. “I have… things that I use sometimes when you’re gone.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung grinned. “Oh? Like what? Tell us.” 

  
  


“I have two toys.” She didn’t want to say the word. “I use them at the same time sometimes…” Tzuyu trailed off. 

  
  


Chaeyoung’s brow raised and her grin grew. “Yeah?” She scooted forward and grabbed her hand to lead her to straddle her lap. “Did it feel good, baby?” 

  
  


Dahyun moved to sit on her heels behind Chaeyoung, watching the two of them. 

  
  


Tzuyu straddled Chaeyoung and nodded, looking between them. “It felt really good. It made me come so hard.” She draped her arms over Chaeyoung’s shoulders and wiggled her fingers for Dahyun to take her hands. When she did, Tzuyu laced them. 

  
  


Chaeyoung gripped Tzuyu’s ass tightly. “You should have said something sooner.” 

  
  


“I was nervous.” Tzuyu could feel Chaeyoung’s erection and rocked against it. “Can I see it?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung had Tzuyu scoot back a little and pulled her cock out of her PJ bottoms. 

  
  


Tzuyu licked her lips and reached down to stroke it a few times. Her pussy gushed at the thought of it inside her. A few beats later, she was ridding herself of her shorts and panties, sliding down on Chaeyoung’s cock. “Oh fuck.” Her head dipped back, exposing her neck. 

  
  


Dahyun leaned over Chaeyoung’s shoulder and attached her lips to Tzuyu’s exposed neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point. 

  
  


Chaeyoung gripped Tzuyu’s hips and guided her to move back and forth. “God, baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu put one hand on the back of Dahyun’s neck and the other on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, using her knees to start bouncing on Chaeyoung’s cock. 

  
  


Dahyun bit down on Tzuyu’s neck before moving to kiss her, her tongue slipping past her lips. “Tell us what you want.” 

  
  


Tzuyu licked her lips. “I want you both inside me.” 

  
  


Dahyun moaned against her lips and moved around the bed to get behind her. She put her hands just above Chaeyoung’s on her hips. “We’re gonna wreck you, baby.” She grinned at Tzuyu’s deep moan. Dahyun placed a kiss on the top of her shoulder before pulling her top off, hands instantly groping her breasts. 

  
  


Chaeyoung thrust up into Tzuyu. The tight, wet heat of her pussy was unlike anything she’d ever felt. Dahyun reluctantly moved away to grab their bottle of lube then took up her spot behind Tzuyu again. She rid herself of her clothes and sat back on her calves as she lubed her fingers and Tzuyu’s hole before teasing it and sliding in, not finding a lot of resistance. “You weren’t lying, huh?” 

  
  


Tzuyu shook her head, reached down to rub her clit. “I did it last night.” She admitted softly. 

  
  


Dahyun hummed, working two fingers into her ass. “We’re going to turn you into an even bigger cockslut, baby.” She looked down at Chaeyoung when she moaned, raising a questioning brow. Only when she felt Tzuyu shudder did she realize what happened. “Did you come, Tzuyu?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, resting her head back on Dahyun’s shoulder. Dahyun pulled her hand away and slid her cock into Tzuyu’s ass slowly. Tzuyu gasped, her fingers clutching at Chaeyoung’s shoulders. “Oh my God, yes.” She rocked her hips harder, fucking herself on both cocks. 

  
  


Dahyun put her hands low on Tzuyu’s hips and thrust hard but deep. “You like that, baby?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded rapidly. “Yes. I love it so much. Your cocks are so much bigger.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung laid back so she could get more power behind her thrusts and fucked up into Tzuyu’s pussy. Tzuyu groaned and put her hands on Chaeyoung’s abs to hold herself up as she got fucked. “Harder!” 

  
  


Dahyun held onto Tzuyu’s shoulders and pounded into her ass while Chaeyoung gripped her hips to hold her still. Tzuyu’s nails dug into Chaeyoung’s stomach, coming for a second time already just from the feeling of Dahyun and Chaeyoung fucking both of her holes. 

  
  


Dahyun hissed at the tightness that surrounded her shaft, thrusting forward once to bury herself as she came. “Oh fuck.” She humped against Tzuyu’s ass to push her load deeper. 

  
  


Chaeyoung could feel Dahyun’s cock pulsing against her own. That, combined with Tzuyu’s pussy grasping at her cock, had her coming quickly. She grunted, hips bucking up with each spurt of cum. “Take it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu bit her lower lip and collapsed on top of Chaeyoung. Dahyun went to pull out, but she let out a noise of protest. “No…” 

  
  


Dahyun, instead, rolled them so they were on their sides. Chaeyoung at Tzuyu’s front and Dahyun at her back. Tzuyu hummed in contentment, pressing lazy kisses all over Chaeyoung’s neck. “That was so good.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled and kissed the back of her shoulder. “It was. We would have asked you sooner if it was gonna be like this.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded in agreement. “Definitely.” 

  
  


“It’s not a one time thing is it?” Tzuyu asked. 

  
  


“Absolutely not.” Dahyun answered. “This bed is big enough for the three of us.” 

  
  


Tzuyu beamed and turned her head as far as she could, puckering her lips to ask for a kiss. 

  
  


Dahyun moved up and kissed her. 

  
  


Tzuyu pulled back then leaned forward to kiss Chaeyoung. “Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a trip. I hope you liked it! See you next time! (on my regular post day of Thursday)


End file.
